Our Heart
by xwetparchmentx
Summary: The years of love, war, and death that lead to the birth of a cold, hard journalist.
1. Prologue

Hola! This is just a prologue, to give you wonderful readers a little background on Rita Skeeter, as I will be continuously adding on to this every few days with new chapters (thanks to my wonderful co-writer!) Rita Skeeter of course is not mine, but most other characters in this story are original. Erm… rated M for later chapters, this story may get extremely inappropriate, violent, and so on, so on…. Also a femslash, this will be based on the love developing between two characters, and you will 'watch' them grow and develop, succeed and struggle… so yay! Please read and review, it would be very much appreciated!

~Hardly anything is planned in life. No one plans mistakes, even if they are onset! If I had known this, I would never have loved you…~

November 1st, 1951 in the very outskirts of western London, a village named Godric's Hollow sat. Quaint and small, there existed only a pub, a church, and a handful of markets for food and clothing. Money was sparse in those days, completely under control by the Ministry, ran under a horrid man named Argarus Croft, whom had taken hold on the Wizarding world only three years earlier. Food was rationed, clothing was scant, and housing was based on class.

Only twenty one and living with a fellow friend, Bonnie Skeeter could only hope the best for her child as she stood in front of her scummy bathroom mirror, holding a pregnancy test in a shaking pale hand, her cheeks stained with tears. Valerie Patrillo, the woman she had grown up with and held strong with, brushes Bonnie's long golden curls from her face, smiling, all too happy that her best friend was bringing such a gift into the tiny apartment. Days seemed brighter ahead to Valerie, she was the perfect optimist, so full of love, care, and hope.

As times were tough, and things seemed to play out to 'survival of the fittest', Bonnie had often found ways to earn more money and benefits in the small office she worked in everyday, under Dean McDougal, an angry, cold, but otherwise charming man who ran his printing company under an iron fist. She hadn't planned on pregnancy though.

"I never meant for this to happen…"

"Of course you didn't! Who plans, Bon-Bon?" Valerie is all bright smile and happy tears, turning Bonnie around by the shoulders and embracing her tight, "Well… There you have it folks, that's the game, isn't it?" she says in a soft tone, pulling back slowly, sort of smirking.

"And you think this is humorous…"

"Of course I don't, I'm trying to lighten the mood…"

Months pass and Bonnie is hardly showing at all. They received about a 20% increase in their food rationings now that Bonnie has registered her pregnancy, as that was required of all witches, married or not to insure proper nutrition was given to mother and child. As it turns out, Valerie is gaining the weight, eating far more than her fair share, and Bonnie often stays silent about it, but she just can't deal with neglecting her own child's health.

"Valerie… I didn't want to say anything to you because I feel selfish- but… You've been eating more food than you should, and I'm not gaining the weight I should be-"

"I know… Umm-Er… I really didn't want to tell you… But, I'm… I'm pregnant too-"

"What! You're- but why haven't you registered or told me or… Oh my Gods, Val, this is serious!" Bonnie, sitting across the tiny kitchen table from Valerie, practically drops her tea, her baby blue eyes wide with concern.

"I didn't know what you would think of me!"

"Why would you care what I thought? We aren't together, Valerie! Your health is more important than what I care about!"

"You're right…" Valerie almost whispers, standing abruptly and moving out of the kitchen, not that she had to take more than several steps to get to the closet, shoving her fall boots on and gray trench coat, "I'll go register, then…"

Bonnie can feel a painful sting in her chest, her heart perhaps, she thinks, jumping up and striding to her, grabbing her arm tight. They're so close now; they're practically breathing one another in, Valerie's light lilac scent, and Bonnie's warm vanilla. They were both mothers now, and there was no turning back.

"Wait! Wait…" Bonnie cries in a struggled tone, her wide blue eyes locking on wide Hazel ones, "I would never… Never think less of you… You're amazing, Valerie." Bonnie's voice is barely audible. Valerie focuses on her lips to see what she says, her hand finding Bonnie's hand and squeezing.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I love you…." Valerie whimpers, watching Bonnie intently for several moments, her eyes moving to her perfectly plump lips, her adorable nose, then back to her eyes.

Bonnie was never sure if she heard her right, she never did know, she never did ask, but she kisses her now, feeling her soft, long raven hair, the small of her back where that hair ends. When she pulls away, Valerie is crying too.

"Don't register… Let's run away, we can go to Norfolk; we can live like muggles…" Bonnie's cheeks glow red just thinking of betraying the Ministry, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Like muggles…" Valerie arms quickly wrap around Bonnie, holding her close and kissing her again.

Leaving Godric's Hollow proved less difficult than both women thought, packing what very few things they had and disappearing in the night, traveling cross Country until they arrived several days later to the beautiful county of Norfolk, still keeping low profiles to ensure no death eaters were out searching for them. The Ministry honestly had no shame when it came to hiding from surrounding muggle communities. Despite their shortage on money at the time, it didn't seem to matter what size the apartment or house they looked at was, everything was beautiful there in Norfolk, from the beach to the quaint living style, to the tiny boutiques, markets and restaurants. They found a tiny two bedroom bungalow on the coast, only forty strides away from the blue ocean. Bonnie often liked to sit on the wet sand next to Valerie, fingers intertwined and talking softly, watching the sun set and rise as their bellies grew together.

On an impossibly hot day in the middle of August, August 17th of 1951 to be exact, Bonnie and Valerie were doing their daily gardening as usual, it was a Sunday so neither woman were needed to work. Around three in the afternoon, both women went into labor at the same time, rushing to the hospital via a muggle cab, and only giving birth a minute apart to two beautiful baby girls. Margarite Angeline Skeeter, born at 10:14 p.m., and Regina Maria DeMarco (as her father wanted involved unlike Mr. McDougal), born at 10:13 p.m. Neither child knew then that they would grow to be so very close, grow into love and develop around one another. No, life was far too simple now.


	2. Chapter 1

~Alright, so, a bit more backstory here. There's a bit of femslash in this chapter, some sexuality, hence the mature rating. Remember to read & reply please!~

Years go by quicker than a simple blink of an eye, Gina and Rita growing very close, leading to many kissing incidents and shy encounters, trailing to curious fifteen when Rita became explorative, sneaking out to kiss, leaving Gina on one such occasion alone and worried, sitting in Rita's bedroom and waiting for her to return home. It has begun to rain out, the white lace curtains framing Rita's open window flowing inward, the warm summer breeze slipping in easily. It must be past three in the morning, Gina thinks, and Rita has been gone since midnight. Soft giggles echo now through the low thunder, Rita climbing up the vines that lead to her window sill, talking, whispering to someone, stepping in without even a glance inside before she hurries to whip around and kiss whoever is on the other side for several more moments before waving them off and closing the window silently, finally turning, her shirt undone and her hair mussed, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh- Gina! You scared me…" She seems relieved, slouching a bit and sighing, "I thought you were mum…" She giggles slightly, but stops when Gina looks away slightly.

"Who was- who was that?" Gina is whispering, hardly able to see much but Rita's beautiful silhouette and the shape of her curls. Her voice has the slightest hint of pain, betrayal, and Rita could never understand how much it hurt to see her do this. While Rita was filling out, with a full chest and wider hips, and that lovely glow that only older teenagers took on, Gina was still boyish, small chested, narrow hips and nearly a head taller than Rita, lanky was more like it. Gina didn't like makeup like Rita did, neither did she like using fancy spells on her hair. She was simple, but beautiful, her silky raven hair cut to just below her shoulders, her wide chocolate coloured eyes always seeming to bring the best out of Rita, her laughter, loving and caring side. She only had eyes for Rita, even if her mother didn't approve, but Rita was quite opposite. Rita loved makeup, boys, girls, parties, gossip, clothes, kissing, touching- some things she would try with Gina just didn't mix well with both girls, Gina more prude while Rita had already been to third base with Vohn Mclintock, just another neighboring boy.

"Just that Vohn kid from down the street… We were just… Well you know." She smiles softly, not caring to button her blouse as she plops down on the bed, wearing a frilly yellow brassiere, "You okay? You look a little sick…" Gina whimpers a little bit, her tear filled eyes averting to the pastel pink sheets beneath them.

"You were… You kissed him?" Tears roll down her perfectly sculpted bronze cheeks, "And your shirt… Rita…" her heart breaks a little as she tries her hardest not to connect all the pieces, but has no opportunity to do anything but that. Rita seems surprised, leaning forward and kissing a tear away, a look of worry on her angelic face as she contemplates for a few moments.

"Well… Yes, I did… But why are you crying? Are you sick? Does your stomach hurt?" she shakes her head, not understanding. She had always assumed Gina saw her as a sister, or a best friend, "We just kissed… And he wanted to see… Oh…" she finally realizes she may be making Gina jealous, "Are you mad? Do you like him?" Gina stands abruptly, wiping stray tears from her eyes and sniffling, moving to the window quickly.

"No, Rita… I don't like 'him'… You just don't get it… I thought we… I thought me and you-" she shakes her head, looking out below.

"Wait! Don't…" Rita follows her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "You thought we what, Gina? I don't know why you're upset, please, tell me…"

"I thought you and I were the only ones who got to kiss one another…" her voice is barely a whisper, and Rita can really tell now just how bad she's hurting with each one of her breaths.

"What- that's all? You just want to kiss? We can kiss… I was just messing around… I don't really 'like like' him…" she giggles, "Please come sleep with me? I'll take the blame if we get in trouble in the morning… I promise…" she guides her back to her bed, sitting them down where silence swallows them, Rita smirking and blushing, "Well…? Say something, silly…"Gina just lies down, Rita following, pulling the blanket over them, a candle still lit on Rita's nightstand. She didn't like darkness very much. Gina cuddles in close, holding her close and sniffling. She whispers something too quiet for Rita to hear, refusing to let go as she lies beside her love.

"I wanna try something… Okay?" Rita whispers into her ear, her warm breath giving Gina goose pimples. Rita finds Gina's hand beneath the sheet, freely guiding it up her soft abdomen to the canary yellow brassiere, watching Gina's expression carefully when she presses her palm against the soft flesh, "See? You're not missing much..." she whispers, licking her lips before kissing her, helping her knead gently, parting her sweet lips gently. Gina's eyes are wide now, her mouth pressed firmly to Rita's, letting her fingers grip and knead Rita's chest. She opens her mouth slightly when Rita does, letting her tongue barely push out, touching Rita's bottom lip gently, just in time for Rita to pull back abruptly, smirking when she sees Gina nearly out of breath, her cheeks flushed with rose. She kisses the palm of her hand when she pulls it from her bosom, giggling, "Want to feel something he hasn't?" there's a sparkle in her blue eyes, something like arousal maybe, something neither girl really understood yet. Gina nods slowly, her eyes still wide, blushing a very deep red as she watches Rita intently.

"Wh-what didn't he feel…?" her voice is soft, separated by sniffles from the tears shed earlier. Rita hushes her now, biting her own bottom lip as she finds the guts to even go through with this, guiding her hand down her stomach now, past her navel and beneath her light knickers, her breath hitching when Gina's cool fingers touch slippery heat, a strange and unfamiliar contour Gina was not familiar with. Gina jerks her hand out, a look of shock on her face, "Rita! Did you… Did I… That was… It felt all… warm and… wet… It makes me feel strange…" she whispers, her mind racing and her stomach churning.

"Well- you- it's…" Rita shakes her head, giggling softly, "Go to bed, Gina…" she's smirking, wondering why Gina was playing dumb, or if she even really was. Maybe she had scared Gina, she knew they were too young for this, but Rita liked it. She can't help but open her eyes, watching Gina through the dim light, catching her eyes gazing back, "Sorry…"

"No, no… It's good… I think, it's just weird…" Gina watches Rita with a sweet, innocent smile, "Is that what happens when you kiss people?"

"What? Getting… Er… Wet?" Rita blushes, nodding curtly, "It's annoying… sometimes it hurts… sometimes it's not so bad…" she shrugs, "I just thought I'd… I dunno… Sometimes I think of 'it'. I do a lot, actually. With certain people I feel butterflies for… Do you?"

"Feel butterflies? When I'm with you… or do you mean get 'wet'? I get that around you too…" Gina's voice is soft, pure, yet somehow seductive to Rita's ears, though if by accident or on purpose, she can't tell. She can only cuddle close, caressing Gina's warm cheek with gentle fingers, gazing into her dark eyes until they both drift to sleep. This closeness would not last long. Rita soon began to be a bit too curious.


End file.
